


Sleep is for The Dead

by CatstellationChaos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ace/Aro Leo Valdez, F/M, Hazel is older in this fic, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Texting, also I do be trying to give jason an actual personality, but the age difference..., cause the ship can be cute, i cant, my smallish brain doesnt work, so yeah Hazel is the same age as frank, solangelo, text fic, the bitch was raised by wolves let him be feral, vine references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatstellationChaos/pseuds/CatstellationChaos
Summary: Sunblind: babe, honey, bunny, sunlight, the light of my existence, please I require you to sleep please for the love of godDeathbreath: Your pet names do not influence me for I am too drained to deal with themSunblind: THEN GO TO SLEEPDeathbreath: Sleep is for the weakSunblind: sleep is for the ALIVEDeathbreath: Bold of you to assume I’m aliveSunblind: babeDeathbreath: I don’t think dead inside quite counts as alive.....Deathbreath: Why the fuck did I wake up to this?Deathbreath: > please stop baby talking horses I can't keep a straight face when someone says "Why aren't you the cutest thing?" and it replies deadpanned "Go fuck yourself you overrated peanut shell of a species." fhaisfsj @dumbass 1
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	Sleep is for The Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Deathbreath: Nico  
> Sunblind: Will  
> Dumbass 1: Percy  
> sksksksk & no u: Piper  
> More than Gold: Hazel  
> Bear Hugs: Frank  
> Dumbass 2: Jason  
> Dumbass 3: Leo

Nico stared at his phone. The soft light, despite being in low brightness, was still much too bright for his eyes.

Sunblind: nico i stg if ur awake right now i will personally drag you to chiron for breaking curfew

Deathbreath: Curfew???? Never heard of her

Sunblind: nico please its a r u l e

Deathbreath: Rules? Nope, not listening. I’m not following them. Never have, never will

Sunblind: babe, honey, bunny, sunlight, the light of my existence, please I require you to sleep please for the love of god

Deathbreath: Your pet names do not influence me for I am too drained to deal with them

Sunblind: THEN GO TO SLEEP

Deathbreath: Sleep is for the weak

Sunblind: sleep is for the ALIVE

Deathbreath: Bold of you to assume I’m alive

Sunblind: babe

Deathbreath: I don’t think dead inside quite counts as alive

Sunblind: i’ll bring you mcdonalds tomorrow if you sleep

Deathbreath, just now: Mmmg fine, but only because I’m a sucker for a shake

Sunblind is typing…

Nico let out a murmur as he sealed his heavy eyes for a second. He realized it wasn’t _healthy_ to stay up this late. Mostly cause Will had informed him numerous times that it wasn’t. He flipped around in his bed, watching the window. Little fragments of moonlight had made their path through his shutters, highlighting his floor and part of his bookshelf.

Sunblind, just now: mhm keep telling urself that babe

He snorted. Will knew him too well. He turned onto his stomach, face-first into the pillow, and groaned loudly. He had to wake up early tomorrow to help Will and was not ready for that wake-up call. Making sure his phone was plugged in then putting it down, his eyes drifted to the corner of his cabin before closing.

Sunblind, 3:42 AM: I love you

“Wake up Weirdo or your McGriddle will get cold.” A deep voice said while elbowing his shoulder. Nico groaned, opening his eye a bit before immediately closing it. “Nico, I’ll let the Stolls _borrow_ your Mythomagic cards again if you don’t wake up.” Nico shot up. “You wouldn’t fucking dare.” Nico barked, glaring half-heartedly at Will who just laughed at him- the asshole-. “Glad to see you’ve decided to join the realm of the living. Now eat and take your meds, love. Or I’ll steal your cat in Stardew again.” “You’re lucky I love you, ’cause you’re an asshole.” “So I’ve heard,” Will said with a shit-eating grin on his face. Nico got up and stretched, his hoodie lifting to show his stomach for a second before falling back down. His back ached as he headed to his drawer, finding a small pill bottle and taking two with the water he always kept near it. He sat back on his bed, numbly eating his sandwich, whilst trying to keep from slouching. He soon finished and decided to come back to the shake when it wasn't frozen solid.

"I'm going to take a shower, then I'll head over to the big house, okay?" 

"Okay, see you there!"

Nico's closet was his next stop. He grabbed a random bundle he had laid out and headed towards the showers. On his way over, his phone pinged. Deciding that he could multitask on his way over there, he pressed the small button on the side of his phone to turn it on.

**_New Unread Messages_ **

dumbass 1, yesterday: please stop baby talking horses I can't keep a straight face when someone says "Why aren't you the cutest thing?" and it replies deadpanned "Go fuck yourself you overrated peanut shell of a species." fhaisfsj

sksksksk, yesterday: excuse me while I clean up the drink I just spat out because of that sentence

Sunblind, yesterday: you should honestly know by now not to text and drink at the same time smh

dumbass 1, yesterday: you don't have to hear it

dumbass 1, yesterday: you don't know the pain I feel

dumbass 1, yesterday: hazel your horse if even worse then the example I gave

dumbass 1, yesterday: I have to physically leave the room if I don't want to choke because of that horse

More Than Gold, yesterday: sure, but has your girlfriend turned into a horse to gossip with your horse? no

Bear Hugs, yesterday: spill the tea

dumbass 2, yesterday: Frank saying spill the tea just gave me whiplash

dumbass 3, yesterday: who are you and what have you done to frank

Bear Hugs, yesterday: Frank is snatching ur fake ass Valentino white bag

dumbass 1, yesterday: oh no!!11! anything but my lipstick-stained Valentino white bag!!11! I beg

Bear Hugs, yesterday: Then beg

Annabeth, yesterday: Percy has been canceled, goodnight everybody

dumbass 1, yesterday: no wait come back

Annabeth, yesterday: no I'm no longer associating with you

dumbass 1, yesterday: please I love you

Annabeth, yesterday: then perish

sksksksk, yesterday: mom come pick me up the vsco girls and the e girls are fighting

Sunshine, yesterday: your not allowed to use that while your user name is that atrocious _thing_

_sksksksk has changed their username to no u_

Sunshine, yesterday: *offended*

Sunshine, yesterday: Anyway I got Nico to go to sleep so I'll head off

Sunshine, yesterday: gn

Annabeth, yesterday: k bottom go dream of crying

Sunshine, yesterday: I should've left you on the street corner where you were standing >:(

Annabeth, yesterday: But 'cha didn't!

dumbass 3, 7:19 AM: hey if anyone sees a spare dragon head hmu mine blew up and its too early to go search for it without getting my ass eaten

dumbass 2, 7:20 AM: and his dick turned into a power drill-

dumbass 3, 7:20 AM: DO. NoT.

no u, 7:21 AM: but wouldn't u want that thiccccc ass to see the light

dumbass 3, just now: My ass has seen the light enough times from when its been on fire thank you

_Deathbreath is typing..._

Feeling his fingers tap the glass of his screen, he started his reply, only to realize he had arrived at the showers.

Deathbreath: Why the fuck did I wake up to this?  
Deathbreath: > please stop baby talking horses I can't keep a straight face when someone says "Why aren't you the cutest thing?" and it replies deadpanned "Go fuck yourself you overrated peanut shell of a species." fhaisfsj **_@dumbass 1_**

 _Well,_ Nico thought, _let's see this shit show of a day play out._

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not be based off late-night convos with my girlfriend and my discord server, but we don't need to talk about that.


End file.
